<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Monday by tiger_moran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477412">Blue Monday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran'>tiger_moran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyric [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Don't copy to another site, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Falls, referenced Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenth in a collection of standalone but also interconnected Moriarty and Moran fics inspired by lyrics from songs, particularly pop/rock songs.</p>
<p>Yes this one involves the Reichenbach Falls. Be warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyric [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Order - Blue Monday</p>
<p>How does it feel<br/>To treat me like you do?<br/>When you've laid your hands upon me<br/>And told me who you are?<br/>I thought I was mistaken<br/>I thought I heard your words<br/>Tell me how do I feel?<br/>Tell me now, how do I feel?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“You are not coming with me, I forbid it!” Moriarty's face is stony and impassive as he utters these words.</p>
<p class="western">“You <em>forbid</em> it?” Moran echoes incredulously. “That man wants you dead!”</p>
<p class="western">“I must talk to him, alone.”</p>
<p class="western">“And I am to just stand by while he kills you, hmm?”</p>
<p class="western">“No, you will be nowhere near. I said <em>alone</em>, Sebastian.” Moriarty reaches out to touch Moran's arm but the Colonel abruptly knocks his hand away.</p>
<p class="western">“Don't use my name like that if you're only gonna shut me out.”</p>
<p class="western">“All right, <em>Colonel</em>,” Moriarty says coolly.</p>
<p class="western">“Go and see your precious bloody Holmes then.” Moran crosses his arms across his chest. “Maybe you want to fuck him and all.”</p>
<p class="western">“Don't be absurd.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>I</em> am being absurd? You are the one wanting to confront the man who is intent on destroying you, unarmed, without me to back you up! You wanting to bed him makes a great deal more sense than that, believe me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Your petty jealousy is most unbecoming.”</p>
<p class="western">Moran laughs bitterly. “<em>Petty</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sebastian.”</p>
<p class="western">Moran turns his back on the Professor.</p>
<p class="western">“I am doing this for you too,” Moriarty says to the Colonel's turned back. “So that we may be free of him.”</p>
<p class="western">“You're doing it for you.”</p>
<p class="western">“If the only way to get Holmes to back down is to talk to him face to face...”</p>
<p class="western">“You are doing it for you,” Moran repeats.</p>
<p class="western">Moriarty stands there for a moment, looking down at the pattern of the wooden floorboards. He decides on appeasement instead of anger, if Moran will be appeased. “I will come back to you, Sebastian,” he says. He rests his hand on Moran's shoulder, just a light touch. This time Moran allows it to remain there. “I give you my word.”</p>
<p class="western">Moran nods, soundlessly, unable to say anything, unable to turn around either because he knows if he turns and sees the Professor's face now he will break down. He feels the Professor's hand slip away from his shoulder, feels the touch fade away entirely. He hears the Professor's footsteps moving towards the door, the door opening, the door closing. Only after the door has closed does he turn around, and he runs, straight towards the travelling cases on the floor, throwing the topmost one aside, pulling out the one beneath, crouching down to wrench it open with shaking hands. He pulls out the rifle within with unusual haste and now he is fumbling around inside the case, searching desperately.</p>
<p class="western">“Where the <em>fuck</em> are you?” he demands under his breath, still seeking, and not finding. He knows damned well they should be there. He sets the rifle aside to search again. Still nothing. No boxes of ammunition. Not even a single bullet. He opens up the other cases, checking through these just in case somehow the bullets got moved from one case to the other. Still nothing.</p>
<p class="western">He rocks back onto his heels, sitting there staring into the rifle case in disbelief, thinking it over, realising with sudden awful clarity that the Professor must have disposed of the ammunition, because that stupid bloody infuriating man will have his way in the end, even if it kills him.</p>
<p class="western">Moran gets to his feet again, setting the rifle aside carelessly. What use is it without bullets anyway. He charges out of the door, slamming it behind him, and he runs, towards the Reichenbach Falls, not knowing what he intends to do, how he plans to stop either of those men and their bloody foolish game, only that he must stop them one way or another.</p>
<p class="western">They are there, on the brink, and he sees them in the distance, scrapping like a pair of silly schoolboys, and he could laugh at the sight of it if it wasn't so serious. And there is a second or two when he thinks maybe the Professor will triumph after all, as he throws his arms around Holmes and seems about to toss the detective disdainfully aside onto the path.</p>
<p class="western">But somehow Holmes slips from his grasp.</p>
<p class="western">Somehow Moriarty overbalances, and Moran will never be entirely sure how, but he will always be <em>almost</em> certain that Holmes pushed him.</p>
<p class="western">Moriarty falls, down, down into the churning waterfall below, and perhaps Moran imagines this too, but he could almost swear that as he falls Moriarty is calling out, <em>“Sebastian!”</em></p>
<p class="western">All sound, all colour, all sensation and even time itself seems to stop and the Colonel's legs practically give way under him as he is struck with a feeling so intense it is not even really a feeling at all, something so vast and so crushing he is rendered simply... <em>numb</em>.</p>
<p class="western">And thus on Monday May 4<sup>th</sup> 1891, Moran's entire world collapses around him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>